


Honeybun

by greywords



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, akjflhsk, femClint, still so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywords/pseuds/greywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire has a weakness for cute nicknames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeybun

Claire ducked under another punch, kicking out at the Captain’s knees as they practiced. She felt the air off another punch she dodged then slid to her knees and hooked a foot behind Steve’s knee, bringing him down with a very loud crash.

“Ha ha!”

Steve just gave a groan, but smiled, brushing a hand through his hair. Claire grinned then scooted over to him, flopping down on his chest.

“You okay, honeybun?”

“Would you quit with the cutesy nicknames?”

“Noooooope.” She kicked her feet idly, tracing a pattern on his chest over his white training shirt. “I like ‘em. I’m the only one allowed to use them after all.”

“You’re so strange.” He smiled, running a hand through her short hair briefly.

“Oh shut up and kiss me.” She leaned up on her elbows, sealing their lips together.

His hand slid to hold the back of her head gently, while the other slid up her back and settled between her shoulder blades. She felt him pull her closer and she gave a tilted smile without breaking the contact as she slid a hand to stroke along his cheek.

They parted after a moment and she gave a rather contented sigh.

“Love you, honeybun.”

A small laugh left her as he rolled his eyes and gathered her in his arms.

“Love you too, sweetie.”


End file.
